


The Nut King's New Clothes

by cactuscrunked



Category: jojolion, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Crossdressing, Forced Crossdressing, Jobin helps Joshuu to put clothes on, M/M, incest mention at the end of fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 10:44:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5964433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactuscrunked/pseuds/cactuscrunked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jobin gets Joshuu a present: new clothes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nut King's New Clothes

His day at school had been very rough, spending hours in dull social studies classes didn’t bring out the best in him. While the husky voice of the elderly professor droned through the lecture hall, Joshuu was busy taking notes and scribbling Yasuho’s name on the open spaces between his notes. After what seemed ages of taking notes of the lecturers’ presentations, zoning out while the low voice in the background buzzed on without end, he contemplated picking his nose. Finally, the bell released him from this hell. He hoped none of the other students in his class had noticed the little doodles of hearts and roses in the margins of his notebook. 

After dumping his backpack in a corner, Joshuu flopped down on a couch in the living room and tried to get the boring lecture out of his mind, when sounds of fuzzy slippers brushed over the carpet. Someone opened the fridge and popped open a bottle of mineral water. Joshuu lifted his head over the back of the sofa to see his elder brother Jobin silently stealing a snack from a cupboard. Jobin let himself rest on a chair. From the corner of his eyes he glared at Joshuu, who quickly let himself fall on the couch again. “Ahem.” Jobin cleared his throat while still glaring at the couch. Only the sloshing of the water in the bottle could be heard. Joshuu could hear his blood rush to his ears . He realized Jobin wanted to make him feel awkward by waiting for him to break the silence, so he decided to give in. “H-hey bro. Uh. How was your day?” he stumbled. His brother’s lips curled into a smile. “Thank you Joshuu. I had a nice day. A lot of paperwork though. But I managed to pick up some presents at the mall when I was finished with my business at the fruit parlor. I’ve got some for you too.”

“Eeeh?” Joshuu’s eyes widened in surprise. “Something for me? You really are the best broooo~!” he hummed. Although his brother often gave him rather useless things, usually they looked pretty rad, like a plastic model of a lobster. He was overjoyed with the lobster and every night before going to bed he pressed a few kisses on the plastic head of his crustacean friend.

Excited about the gift, Joshuu followed his older brother to his beetle rearing room, in the very back of the hallway on the mansion’s ground floor, the soles of Jobin’s plush beetle slippers dragging along the wood board.

Positing his ass on the tiny seat, Jobin sat himself on one of the plastic tub chairs around the table which was usually filled with beetle cages or dubious paperwork, and revealed a luxury paper bag with a glossy coating, closed with a pink ribbon. “Here you are Joshuu, this is for you.” Joshuu let his fingers slide over the smooth paper bag and pulled on the ribbon, accidentally forming a knot. Jobin impatiently tapped his fingers on the sterile white plastic of the leaning while his younger brother fidgeted his fingers around the ribbon. Joshuu let out a sigh as he finally managed to undo the knot and open the package.

His enthusiasm tempered when his fingers brushed over soft fabric. Pyjamas? He lifted the piece of clothing out of the bag. No pyjamas. From the opening of glossy paper bag, he held up a... skirt? It was a frilly skirt, with a sash of colored flowers around the waist. Not what Joshuu had expected. This must be a joke right? Jobin had given him a plastic lobster last time he got home from a business trip, and lobsters look pretty cool. Why a skirt? He wouldn’t wear a skirt, right, he thought by himself. Jobin must have been confused and that’s why he accidentally gave his brother the bag meant for Daiya or Hato. Joshuu glanced at Jobin with a look of confusion in his eyes.

“Bro?” Joshuu didn't know what to say. His voice trembled slightly. “Uh. Are you sure this isn't for Daiya? Seems like she would wear something like this.” Jobin shook his head, his lips locked in a thin, uncanny smile. “Look inside the bag. There's more.” Joshuu rumbled nervously through the bag, and his eyes widened when he held up a cute top, the shoulder straps decorated with roses. Joshuu looked down in embarrassment but Jobin opened another bag. “I also got you some cute socks. And underwear.”

Little sweatdrops left a trail on his forehead. “What’s the meaning of this?” His voice trembled. “Bro, you know I'd never wear something like this! This is so embarassing...” He could feel his heart throbbing in his throat. Why would this brother do this to him? This was not funny anymore, it just felt awkward. Joshuu knew that the eldest son of every generation in his family was raised as a girl until they started puberty to avoid a feared disease. Conflicting thoughts pierced his mind. He shouldn’t feel ashamed because wearing skirts was very normal in his family. But he felt cornered by this present that came out of nowhere. Jobin was probably planning something to embarrass him, so maybe it would be better if he just played along with his big brother’s shenanigans. Jobin grinned. “Why don't you put them on? I bought them especially for you.” Joshuu was still feeling dizzy from embarrassment but he decided to play along in the hope that his brother would stop bothering him. 

“You’ll need this.” Jobin lightly tossed the bra at Joshuu while the latter was still struggling with his pants, clumsily tugging them down. After Joshuu stripped off his shirt, his brother helped him to fasten the bra. Jobin tugged a bit on the cups. “H-hey? What are you doing?” Joshuu leaned backwards but his brother didn’t let go. “Giving you boobs, Joshuu.” Jobin said, stuffing Joshuu’s bra with two tiny silicone chicken fillets, his face an expressionless enigma. Jobin patted his brother’s chest. “Pat pat. There you go.” as if he was talking to a little kid. Disgusting.

From underneath his frowning eyebrows, one of them barely a stubble, Jobin’s eyes scanned Joshuu’s body and paused at the level of his screw-patterned briefs. Joshuu’s legs felt like they froze to the ground, and he felt his cheeks getting warm and hoped with all his heart that he wasn’t blushing because his bro was staring at his crotch. “Bro? What are you doing?”  
Jobin sighed and fanned his hand in the direction of Joshuu’s underpants. 'These have to go.' He stretched out his hand and handed Joshuu the panties. Joshuu didn't know what else he should do so he lowered his briefs in shame. With a wave of his hand, Jobin threw them in the same corner as Joshuu’s shirt and pants. Wearing panties felt so different from wearing briefs. The panties sat tighter around his ass and balls, much tighter than his briefs and he could feel the silky pink fabric around his dick.

With a soft whoosh Joshuu pulled up the skirt over his legs, and Jobin fastened the zipper on his back with a quick tug. Joshuu had never worn a skirt before. He slightly stretched his legs and let the fabric move over his thighs. He closed his legs when he realized that Jobin hadn’t lowered the blinds in the room. What if someone decided to walk past the garage and look through the window, expecting to see Jobin playing with his beetles? Hell no... Joshuu felt his heart race in his throat. It would be horrific if someone saw him like this. The skirt wasn’t that bad, it was just a piece of clothing after all, but he gagged at the thought that someone would see his brother toying with him like this - humiliating him.

He let the top slide over his head. It seemed a bit short for a top, revealing his bellybutton. Joshuu tried tugging on the lower part of the top, trying to cover his stomach, but Jobin halted him and told him it was meant to be a crop top. Joshuu had to get used to the feeling of the tight kneesocks around his legs – his calfs being more muscular than those of an average girl. His legs were covered in broad white and pastel pink stripes.

Looking down at his clothes, Joshuu still felt embarrassed, but he started to feel slightly more comfortable in the new outfit. Jobin showed him a mirror. “Look at yourself, Joshuu.” Joshuu noticed he was wearing clothes similar to those Yasuho would wear. A cute balloony skirt with flowers and a crop top. He leaned forward in the mirror. He really hoped his love wouldn’t see him like this. He was always hanging around her, ‘like a stalker’ as he used to joke, but this would most likely freak her out.

“Want me to do your make-up?” Jobin grabbed a box out of a drawer. “Hato learned me a few tricks.” Joshuu agreed. In a normal situation he would have never agreed with this, but he already had put on the clothes, and was getting used to the skirt and socks, so it wasn't like something worse could happen, right? Joshuu shivered as the wet foundation brush touched his face. ‘Does Yasuho go through this hell every day?’ he thought as his bro tried his best not to poke his eye out with a smaller eyeshadow brush. He closed his eyes and felt his eyelids tremble slightly as Jobin tried to draw a nice-looking wing. Joshuu knew Jobin cared about his ‘guy’liner because he still felt his brother’s burning hand on his cheek from that time when he sneaked in, borrowed the little black thing and accidentally forgot to put it back in the right spot. 

He could hear Jobin’s voice echoing in the room. “Something’s missing. Maybe I should do something with your hair? Hmm…” Joshuu’s eyes were still closed, but he felt Jobin shoving something on his head and pulling it down, like a cap. Joshuu let out shrieking noises as tiny hairs touched his face, tingling his nose and he sneezed. Hairs?

“Voila, done! You may open your eyes now.” Joshuu opened his eyes to Jobin shoving a mirror in his face. Something about him looked different. His face looked more soft and his eyes looked bigger, more cute. And what happened to his hair? His own eyes stared back from the mirror, framed by a milkshake pink fringe. A wig? He carefully ran his hands through the pink locks, which made him look even more like Yasuho. Of course Yasuho was waaay prettier but hey, he looked kinda nice. Joshuu felt his brother's arm around his shoulder and decided that the entire thing wasn’t that bad.

With a leisurely pace, Josuke walked through the porch on the west side of the Higashikata house, on his way to investigate the wall eyes in the garden, when he walked past the window of the room where he once had challenged Jobin to a beetle fight. His breath halted. His feet slowed for a moment, but he made his way to the garden while terrible chills rose up his spine. What was Yasuho doing there? He felt bile rising up in his throat. What was she doing with Jobin? A bent-down Yasuho, holding onto the edge of the table, Jobin pounding her from behind. He ran down to the garden, hoping to forget the image.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Lalochezia for proofreading and giving me writing tips <3


End file.
